


Splinters (I'm in denial but we are a perfect match)

by I_am_sorry



Series: The world tilts around you. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Go die with the fluff, Growing Up, I guess kind of introspective?, I hate tagging, M/M, Yeah switching but there's kind of more bottom Iwa because I'm weak, and a kid but that's a surprice, but at some point Canon divergence, fuckbuddies?, glasseskawa, there's also a chair, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi, Oikawa and the figurative (not really) chair between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinters (I'm in denial but we are a perfect match)

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Keffy.  
> (2017, March.)

There is something to be said about the intimacy of friends who are comfortable with sharing personal space (friends who feel at ease with each other, friends who don't mind breathing the same air in one little enclosed space, friends that known each other so well that it is possible for them to tell what the other is thinking). This unspoken but well known condition is probably trust.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi have trust so strong that it is no wonder people often say they are linked physically and mentally. After fourteen painful years of dealing with Shittykawa's nasty personality and whinny tantrums, Iwaizumi thinks it’s only natural for him to be the person who knows Oikawa the best (and the person who Oikawa knows best) and yet--

There are times where he needs to pull apart and draw away. There are times when he needs to be just Hajime or Iwaizumi and not 'Iwa-chan'...

There are times he needs his own space, an opening between Oikawa and himself. But of course it's easier said than done, because the self-centered bastard he has for best friend just seems to have a thing for sticking really, really close to him at all times.

Until one day he finally snaps and well...

Oikawa looks at him over the rim of his glasses, eyes wide and mouth ready to protest (because when it comes to it, to them, Oikawa has to have the last word or die trying).

"No," Iwaizumi repeats, "No. We need boundaries."

And he goes for his more 'fucking deal with it' tone. "We need to establish a--"

"Safe word." Oikawa finishes for him. It’s so obvious he is already cracking a joke and just fucking with Iwaizumi's patience.

He is starting to feel a dull pounding in the back of his eyes (the beginning of a headache). "I fucking hate you."

"And talking dirty to me too," Oikawa snickers. "So kinky Iwa-chan."

So they are moving to sex jokes now. It seems that Oikawa is in one of those moods. Iwaizumi just levels him with a look because they are alone in the school's gym (reading through forms) and no one is around to get flustered by Oikawa's shitty sex innuendos.

"Space. Personal space. It needs to exist between you and me."

Oikawa just rolls his eyes (glasses still low on his nose. It's the fourth pair his friend breaks this month). "What needs to exist between you and me is understanding, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi frowns. "Understanding of what?"

"Of you and me being one."

"Fuck you."

"I've intended for you to but you always refuse," Oikawa finishes with a long suffering sigh.

The headache is complete now because they have talked about this before and it never ends well. Iwaizumi refuses to give in – he plainly refuses to ever cross that line with his best friend. He will not be another of Oikawa's conquests. Childhood friend, better half, a little bit of reason in Oikawa's stubborn head, he can be all that but he can't be another name in his friend’s long list of one-night stands.

He could not handle the heartbreak. He has just given so much to Oikawa already; he’s not sure if there would be anything left if they fucked and then Oikawa just left him without looking back ever again. "We are not going there," he declares way too calmly.

"But we could, we could go there and it would be amazing, I mean," Oikawa licks his lower lip, scooting closer towards him in the bench they have been sitting on for on over and hour now, "I could make you see the stars, and I'm sure you would make me touch infinite galaxies if we... If you would only let me."

Iwaizumi snorts because of course, cheap poetry has worked with all the other idiots Oikawa has toyed with before. He won't fall for it even if some little dark part of his mind tells him Oikawa is probably right. "A chair."

"You want us to do this in a chair?" Oikawa asks a little confused but no less interested. The little piece of trash can only ever think with his lower body parts. He supposes that is normal for a seventeen year old, but sometimes Oikawa knows no restraint. The whole idea of 'I want to fuck my childhood best friend --the one who I gifted a plushy alien toy when we were five years old because he killed a bug for me and knows my ugly crying face the most’ is a proof of that.

"The space we are leaving between us is the space a chair would take if it was there. A figurative one."

Oikawa's eyebrows go up. "Are you serious, Iwa-chan?"

"Yeah."

"Until when?"

Iwaizumi thinks of several responses (Forever. Until you stop trying to make me jump you. Until you stop staring at me with hungry eyes. Until we both get what a platonic soulmate is supposed to be.) but voices a curt answer, "A while."

Oikawa t'sks. "Will it make you happy?"

Iwaizumi shrugs.

Calculating brown eyes focus on Iwaizumi. "Fine" Oikawa finally states; he is starting to pout. "Fine, I'll give you the figurative chair thing and what will you give me in exchange?"

He feels his left eye twitch, "Nothing."

"That doesn't seem very fair to me Iwa-chan," Oikawa whines.

"What," He is going to regret this, he knows. "What would you like in exchange?" He all but grumbles irritated beyond belief.

Oikawa smirks, a shit-eating grin, "A kiss."

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes (sly piece of trash). "Fine, only that I will let you kiss me once the figurative chair is gone."

His friend sputters and glowers at him. "That's not fair."

It’s his turn to smirk, his voice dark and low. "I'll let you kiss me anywhere you would like..."

Oikawa's breathe hitches just slightly and then he looks at Iwaizumi with lidded eyes. "You can't back off later."

He nods. Of course he won't back out because as long as he is concerned the figurative chair is never going away.

"It's a deal," Oikawa chirps then going back to his usual bubbly personality.

"Deal." He repeats and afterwards they shake hands.

\---

The chair is sometimes not really a figurative one. They go to the movies every Friday night (it's a tradition they have); this Friday is no different and after arguing over what movie they are going to see ('Romance and outer space, what is there to not to like, Iwa-chan?'), they finally take their seats and settle comfortably -one empty chair between them- to wait for the show to start. The movie is terrible (all cheap special effects and bad acting) and even Oikawa gets bored in the middle of it, throwing popcorn around to get a little distraction.

Iwaizumi just looks at him across the empty chair in between with a knowing 'fucking told you so' scowl because if they had gone with Iwaizumi choice of movie in the first place, they wouldn't be here bored out of their minds.

Oikawa ignores him of course and keeps his attention on the popcorn. Maybe if they could talk, it wouldn't have been so bad but there's a chair separating them and makes communication impossible.

Still he doesn't regret it.

Personal space is important. It’s something he needs without doubt because they have to put an end to this codependency they both have with each other.

\---

They end up fucking three days after that, against Oikawa’s bedroom door, on the floor, on the desk, and finally in the bed. It’s hot and consuming, and he thinks he is doomed for eternity because Oikawa screams and trashes and he looks so fucking beautiful when he arches his back and incoherently chants Iwaizumi’s first name over and over again.

They stop for recovery because even though their stamina is strong, it is nowhere near invincible and they pant for breath for a long while. This is it, Iwaizumi knows, tomorrow Oikawa will start avoiding him and fourteen years of friendship will go down the drain.

“Stop thinking,” Oikawa says all naked glory. Iwaizumi hates him more than ever because this shouldn’t have happened (in his defense, all the alcohol the piece of trash made him drink last night must have had something to do with it). “I’m ready for another round.”

He just groans because fucking seriously? “Well, I’m not.”

Oikawa looks at him (eyes heavy and wanting – fuck his luck). “We have to do something about that then.” He says and straddles Iwaizumi’s hips with a wicked smile.

So much for the figurative chair.

\---

The next morning, he receives the usual good morning text from Oikawa and suspects then that maybe Oikawa is planning on playing around a little longer. He curses his stupid actions and goes down towards the kitchen to greet his mom and have breakfast. It will be a long day at school.

"We are going to go to watch a practice match later," Oikawa tells him during lunch break.

Iwaizumi nods and scribbles some letters on his notebook regarding today's topic in biology class. Oikawa will ask for his notes later and he of course (after some grumbling) will hand them to him. Just like that there's the codependency thing again, and he wonders idly what his friend is going to do once they go different ways. Who will give him the notes he always forget to copy?

He's been thinking about what follows next, about college, about a life outside of Miyagi.

He wonders how Oikawa will fit in this new life he's planning on making.

"Iwa-chan?" He blinks and turns towards the voice that's been calling him for a while now. "Iwa-chan are you listening to me?"

"No."

His friend just huffs exasperatedly. "I'm telling you that after the match we could go to my house."

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes. There's a hidden motive behind this invitation. "We have an important test tomorrow."

Oikawa just smiles (way too sweetly). "That's why I'm telling you, we should go to my place to...um, study."

Which means they are doing anything but that. "No."

"Iwaaaaa-chan you are no fun!"

He won't be fucking Oikawa today -as much as (for fuck's sake someone help him) he would like to; he needs a passing grade in this upcoming test. He has been planning on medical school for college and he can't afford low grades right now, it would be disastrous for him. "Not everyone has a sports scholarship to rely on like you Trashykawa."

Oikawa just rolls his eyes. "There you go again, reminding me that we’re not going to the same college."

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

\---

Hands shoved inside his pockets and leaning heavily on the baranda, Iwaizumi critically follows what is happening on the court; Oikawa is at his left (with one chair in the middle separating them) scanning the court as well. "Both of the teams suck, Iwa-chan."

He just sighs because when it comes to volleyball for his friend, no one is ever nearly enough with the exception of geniuses like Ushijima and that's just way more complicated than it sounds because Oikawa fucking detests them. "They should just give up already! I'm bored with this Iwa-chan."

"Just shut up."

"But Iwaaaaa-chan it's boriiing!"

"You are such an ass."

Oikawa snickers at that. "Your insults are getting old."

'Just as this thing/relationship/friendship we have' Iwaizumi thinks but keeps it to himself.

\---

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmurs and nervously licks his lower lip. They are on Iwaizumi's bed, half naked and half hard, with Oikawa on top of him. "I want... I want to..."

He frowns because they have been doing this for over two weeks now and the brunette has been never particularly shy.

"I want to--"

And suddenly it clicks. He has never needed words to understand (to read) Oikawa after all. "You want to fuck me?" His voice sounds rough and his pulse is going overdrive. So far the only way they have done it is the other way around with Iwaizumi doing all the fucking and Oikawa moaning helplessly through it.

"Yeah," bright brown eyes look expectantly at him.

He knows he can say no, he knows Oikawa would probably complain a little about it but would let it go (and they would still have sex tonight). He knows he should probably by all means refuse if only he had some sort of self-preservation instinct ingrained in him but, but...

(There will be nothing left.)

"Okay."

It turns out worse than he expected because he feels every little thing magnified and Oikawa is set on making him actually yowl. He feels Oikawa trembling inside him and fucking him senseless into the mattress. He curses and bites his hand to try and keep from fucking whimpering – it’s a losing battle really because Oikawa hits something inside that makes him contort every fucking time.

"I'm close, Iwa-chan," Oikawa sighs in his ear and making him tremble for overstimulation.

He is close too, getting incoherent and throwing his head back. "Fuck."

And then Oikawa is shuddering inside him, which triggers his own orgasm as well. They fight for breath afterwards, Oikawa flopping beside him (with enough space in between). They don't cuddle, nor do they kiss, and he moves around a bit before hissing, "I can't believe you didn't use a fucking condom."

His friend flinches slightly but smiles anyway. "I'm clean, I promise!"

Iwaizumi just groans.

\---

"Iwa-chan?"

"What?"

"Are you sad?"

"No."

"How many miles do you think are between Japan and America?"

"How should I know?"

"How many chairs do you think would fit in all those miles?"

"I don't know... A lot probably."

"We are writing every day, right? And skyping too!"

"Yeah."

"Iwa-chan?"

"Mmm?"

"I think is time for me to go."

\---

Tokyo's principal airport is big, bigger than he ever imagined with all its pristine white and tall windows. It feels cold and business-like. It feels like a perfect place to say goodbye (as if it was constructed in this mechanical way to make goodbyes easier). Oikawa is standing up, stretching along the way --he looks at the chair that is holding some of his traveling bags (the one that had been keeping them apart. Always in the middle).

Iwaizumi looks at him and hopes for Oikawa to be strong. He doesn't want to see him cry in here, not when he feels so sad already. Graduation was just a week ago but Oikawa's American college had demanded for him to arrive as soon as he had his high school title.

"Hey," he tries to sound calm, he tries to sound like he should be happy for Oikawa to have this big accomplishment. "I'm proud of you."

And he really feels proud because Oikawa was born to shine and this is just the first step.

"Gee~" Oikawa smiles at him (a real bright smile). "So formal Iwa-chan."

He just punches him lightly in the arm.

\---

He returns home afterwards and goes to Oikawa's house. Oikawa's mother opens the door and as soon as she sees him, she breaks down (she looks so similar to her son when she cries, just a little more gracious). He hugs her and tries to ignore the burning in his own eyes.

"My little Tooru," she cries and cries and cries.

“My mom is not good with farewells,” Oikawa had said when Iwaizumi had asked why his friend's parents weren't in the airport to send him off. “And dad stayed with her to try and make it better.”

"He is calling tonight," Iwaizumi says hoping for her to light up. She just tightens her hold on him.

"Thank you," She tries to swallow her tears. "Thank you for always taking care of him."

\---

The following hours are a hassle. Iwaizumi doesn't feel like doing anything so he just goes to his room and rests on his bed, looking at the ceiling. They were something more than friends but less than lovers for a grand total of two months (probably fuckbuddies in Oikawa’s mind). He thinks it will pass; he thinks, he will go to college and find a cute-hardworking girl to date.

He thinks many things, but in the end he turns his head to look at the clock on his wall and wonders if it’s too soon to start texting Oikawa.

He texts him after some internal struggle and waits.

Oikawa doesn’t answer and he goes to sleep with a useless feeling crawling on his chest. It’s not easy because he turns and twists and kicks his covers down but after some hours he manages to finally close his eyes, fatigue taking in.

\---

“Hajime?”

He blinks awake at the sound of his mother’s voice. She is hovering over him, a lithe hand shaking him up.

“Mom?”

“Hajime wake up, someone is looking for you.”

He squints at the clock and it’s fucking three in the morning. He just fell asleep two hours ago. “Who?” He rasps roughly.

He doesn’t want to know shit. Oikawa just went to fucking America yesterday and (even if it pains him to acknowledge it) he took a huge chunk of Iwaizumi’s heart with him.

His mother looks at him. She seems amused but doesn’t let him in the joke. “I’m sure you will want to know who it is.”

He just swears and gets off bed.

She knocks him lightly in the head for his bad manners but lets him go easily.

\---

He goes to the door and really he doesn’t know what to expect. What he finds though, is one sleep-deprived Oikawa Tooru, looking more rumpled than usual, black hoody zipped up and glasses slightly skew. He thinks maybe he is dreaming but the bitter cold air caressing his skin tells him otherwise.

“I’ll go to my second option for college. I’ll work hard, I’ll make it work, I’ll—“

“What are you doing here?”

Oikawa just shrugs. “I landed on L.A. yesterday night and then I used my credit card to buy another ticket to bring me back. I haven’t slept in almost forty-eight hours and I’m tired and irritated and I just kind of want to crawl in your bed and—“

“Okay.”

Oikawa blinks surprised at that. “Aren’t you going to fight me?”

“No.” He doesn’t want to fight him, not in this, at least not now.

“Then?”

“Yeah, come in.” He steps aside and helps him with the bags. “When are you telling your parents?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Okay.” He repeats and maybe is the hour or his own previous struggle to find sleep but he takes Oikawa’s hand and leads him to his room.

\---

Its early morning with sunlight starting to seep through his window when Iwaizumi feels it – the soft touches of cold fingers on his skin, lazy and almost loving. He tries to blink awake, confused because Oikawa is in America and Iwaizumi has ever only fucked with him. He sighs still drowsy with sleep as those same fingers trail lower and lower.

It feels good but also kind of not real, he wonders if he is fantasizing it. He wonders who his mysterious lover is (he closes his eyes again and thinks of brown hair and brown vibrant eyes). "Oikawa," he all but whispers.

“Good morning, Iwa-chan.” He frowns at that voice because how is possible for it to be so similar to Oikawa’s voice and the nickname (the fucking nickname – there’s only one person who calls him that). He opens his eyes again and looks down to the person who is currently kissing his neck –light brown soft curly tresses splaying over his skin. It looks like a little splash of color, it looks like Oikawa’s hair and suddenly he remembers last night. He remembers happiness and Oikawa looking like a kicked puppy that had come back remorseful to his owner.

They fuck that morning and it’s different, it’s slower. Oikawa opens him up slowly, stretching him raw just barely (teasingly) brushing that part inside him that makes him go incoherent with pleasure every time.

He pants and lolls his head, his heart is beating so fast he actually worries it might decide it has had enough and go in a quiet protest (he worries it might stop) until finally Oikawa sinks in deep and then he is convinced his heart is indeed stopping.

He moves slowly (the bastard) as if they had all the time on the world biting everywhere his lips touch and it takes no time for him to start trembling because it’s not enough –he needs more, so much more and so much harder-

“Oikawa,” he hisses trough gritted teeth just in time with one powerful thrust. He throws his head back and actually cries out. “Fuck”

“Yeah,” Oikawa says on his ear (voice rough and strained). “I’m going to fuck you until you pass out.”

Iwaizumi just grunts moving in sync with the undulating of Oikawa’s hips, trying for it to be faster, harder. “Scream for me, Iwa-chan,” Okawa says and slams in deep, establishing a new rhythm which is definitely better (deeper) but still so fucking slow.

“Just—nnhg” He goes and turns his head trying to muffle his moans in the pillow because finally Oikawa is going faster and his mother might hear them and he knows it won’t take much longer.

He finally orgasms after Oikawa starts touching his neglected shaft. It’s messy and Oikawa is still fucking him with vicious force (the bed is cracking) once he is done. He is jolting at every thrust now (his nerves are burning from overstimulation, it’s hot and he feels hazy, almost in a drugged state) and Oikawa spreads his legs wider to reach a better angle, pounding mercilessly into him.

He jerks in Oikawa’s arms and after a while, Oikawa is orgasming as well. He blacks out just as Oikawa pulls out.

\---

“So boys,” his mother smiles widely at them when they finally step out of Iwaizumi’s rom freshly showered for breakfast, “I made your favorite food.”

Oikawa smiles brightly at her at the sight of his plate with cute decorated pancakes (a teddy bear and some other fluffy things Oikawa finds cute and lovely and is always cooing about). For Iwaizumi there is traditional food, and as he grabs his plate, his mother smiles ever wider if that it’s possible (it’s creeping him out).

“So now that we are together,” she takes a sorb of her own tea, her voice light as a mid-day breeze, “I was wondering if you boys know how to practice safe sex.”

Oikawa chokes so hard on his smiley pancake that Iwaizumi thinks it was worth his own mortification. If only he hadn’t been fucked an inch of his life earlier maybe he would even find it funny, because no matter what Oikawa is always complaining about wearing a condom.

“Yeah, I thought so.” His mother says happily and turns to him; she knows, Iwaizumi can see it in her eyes, his mother fucking knows Oikawa ravished him just earlier this morning (which makes his face burn).

“Um— I should probably help him,” he says as Oikawa is having problems with breathing properly.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want your future husband to die on a pancake, right?” She says cheerily making Oikawa choke harder and suddenly Iwaizumi understands his mother has a big sadistic stick in her (which is probably why Oikawa and her get along so fine).

It takes a while, but he manages to make Oikawa calm down and start inhaling air again.

\---

“Iwaaaa-chan,” Oikawa complains collapsing on in one of the waiting chairs of the lobby of the condo, “I want to live here.”

Iwaizumi just scratches his neck. It’s the most expensive place so far –they could still afford it but they would still have to get part time jobs to have a more steady income and he is not sure his choice of career will allow him enough time for him to keep the job in the first place—

He goes to sit close to Oikawa (maybe they need to talk about money first before making any decision) and looks at all the empty chairs beside him. He could sit with one chair in between them, but unexpectedly he doesn’t want to anymore. Oikawa looks at him waiting, surprisingly patient.

He sighs and sprawls beside him, their arms brushing.

Oikawa laughs at this (a happy little sound). “I want my kiss.”

“You have kissed me everywhere already.”

“No,” Oikawa says softly and just then he looks vulnerable enough. He looks young and foolish and so painfully in love. Iwaizumi wonders if he looks the same and as his friend’s eyes lower to his lips, he understands why they have never kissed.

He complies and tilts his face grabbing Oikawa’s head and crushing their lips tighter, it looks more like a head-bump than a kiss but Oikawa sighs happily into it.

\---

There is still a chair between them sometimes, but it’s not a form of separation between Tooru and him.

"Hey!" A little voice at his left calls. "Hey! Were you listening to me, daddy? Did you pack my favorite snack? Is gonna be a long trip, you know." She seems eager and nervous at the same time.

"Of course he did! I made sure of it," Tooru says glowingly from his spot on her right. Hajime scowls because of fucking course she looks at the idiot with such an adoring face after hearing his words. 

"No, he didn't. He tried to eat one of your packages actually."

"Such a low move, Haji-chan!"

Hajime just roll his eyes.

"You are going to be okay without me right?" She asks looking worried (brown eyes looking for assurance that they are still going to be there once she comes back).

"Yeah," He replies easily.

Tooru nods as well. "Yeah, we will watch movies and play games and there will be a lot of fun~" ‘And a lot of fucking’ Hajime mind supplies, seeing the naughty glint in Tooru's eyes at the mention of playing games and having fun. Still Hajime thinks it's no good to tell this to a girl who has recently turned eight.

"Okay," she says looking at her feet and Hajime can tell she is pouting at the thought of them having fun without her.  
"When you come back we will watch movies too and eat tons and tons of sweets," Tooru's says as he looks fondly at her. He always knows what to say to her to cheer her up.

"Um-- Oikawa Hiromi?"

She perks up. "That's me!"

The attendant looks at her and smiles. Predictably her gaze shifts towards Tooru and she blinks shyly at him. "Um sir, are you one Hiromi's parents?"

Tooru lowers the book he has been reading for over the past hour (some crap about aliens and soulmates and frogs), takes off his glasses, and beams at her. The poor girl's knees go weak and Hajime snorts. She trips over her words, flustered and shifting awkwardly the whole time.

"C-can you sign up the permission form for little Hiromi's training camp? I mean usually we need both parents consent but we would understand if the other parent couldn't make it or if something happened to them." She looks hopeful now, kind of expecting for Tooru to say his wife ran away with the gardener or in a more romantic fashion that his wife has been dead for some time now (and he needs a new love to help him raise his little girl). The attendant's eyes are sparkling at this point, and Hajime kind of feels sorry for her because if she only knew the real 'Crappykawa' she wouldn't be so enamored with him. If she only knew how he never cleans after his mess or how petulant and spoiled and so fucking utterly jealous and possessive he gets then she wouldn't see him as a catch but a nuisance and--

"Um, no actually we are both here," Tooru says happily to the girl pointing to his direction.

She looks confused for a moment but then realization flashes across her face and she turns horrified to him, handing him another consent form. "I'm sorry, I didn't think... I, uh-"

"That's okay, please don't apologize. Take a good care of her, yeah?"

The girl nods energetically, albeit still somewhat embarrassed, and extends a hand towards their little girl. "It's time to go, Hiromi-chan."

Hiromi nods and stands up. She waves goodbye and follows after the attendant.

Tooru crosses the distance (sitting in the chair she was occupying before) and rests his head on Hajime’s shoulder. “She is growing up so fast,” he says as Hajime takes his hand and their fingers twine together.

“Yeah,” Hajime answers as he watches her go.

**Author's Note:**

> I um yeah, just maybe I'll edit later and add more notes.  
> \--
> 
> I edited or tried (formatting mostly, but if there’s any other typo or something do tell) –I don’t know what to say about this story, just that I thought of deleting it like many times before actually finishing it, I’m still not sure if I liked the final result though. Also this was inspired in canon obviously; the picture (panel with glasseskawa and the chair) made me think what the fuck? (they are childhood bff and yet they have a chair in between when they watch a match?)
> 
> Also on a more interesting note I kind of have two longer works sketched out but I don’t know if they will ever be written (I just… angst, angst because I can’t write fluff to save my life. This was enough proof) and this story does (could) have a sequel if I ever manage to write it.
> 
> Also if in this fandom do gift exchange fo x-mas (as in fic) I would be in, if anyone knows where I can ask?
> 
> And yeah. See you soon or... not.


End file.
